1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to an adjustable weight exercise device used in weight lifting, body building or physical therapy and rehabilitation utilizing auxiliary weights.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Heretofore attempts to add weight to exercise device have required the keying of one weight to another to interlock them for use such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,244 ('244) to Doss. This has the disadvantage of requiring the person making the addition to take the time to make sure the weight pieces are interlocked. Also in the '244 patent with the threaded bore of the auxiliary or extra weight there can be a projection that extends beyond the weight that could catch on something or it could cause injury to a person.
In addition, the prior art has included added weights to exercise device such as barbells and dumbbells which are magnetically attached to the device, such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,121 ('121) to Brotman. Such device has the disadvantage and deficiency of the weights becoming dislodged and falling during use which may cause injury.